warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Medicine
Medicine are various types of herbs that help heal a certain injury or illness, as presented in the fanfictions. Medicines and herbs Key = Treatment of wounds = Treatment of diseases = Poison = Other Borage |location=''Coming Soon'' |usage=Eaten. |effect=Helps ensure that a nursing/expecting queen will have enough milk for their kits. }} *In Shattered, Graywing is seen eating some borage for her milk and coming kits. Burdock and thick, glossy leaves. |location=Found in forests |usage=The roots are dug up from the plant, chewed, and applied to wounds. The leaves of the plant are used to help uninfected wounds heal faster. Can be used to soak up blood. |effect=Used on infected wounds to get rid of the infection, or uninfected wounds to help them heal faster. }} *In Shattered, after Forest's wounds become infected, Blackmoon suggests to Jag to use burdock root on his wounds. Catmint/Catnip |usage=''Coming Soon'' |effect=Cures a common leafbare disease. }} *In Snatched, it is mentioned to cure a disease in leafbare. Chamomile |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=The petals have a calming scent. One of the herbs to cure the chilling disease. }} Cobweb |location=All around the forest, even in mountainous areas. |usage=Plastered onto wounds. |effect=Stops bleeding. They can also cause infections, so they are often paired with other herbs that stop infection. }} *In Shattered, Forest applies cobwebs to Silverstreak's shoulder when she hurts it on a rock. *In Shattered, Silverstreak uses cobwebs to help Forest after he was attacked by Northstar. *In Shattered, one of the advisors binds Lion's ruined ear with cobwebs. *In Snatched, cobwebs are used on Snowkit's back for the wounds he recieved from the hawk. Daisy leaves |usage=Chewed into a pulp. Eaten. |effect=Best remedy for joint pain. }} *In Chilled, Shimmerfrost suggests using daisy leaves for Jaggedclaw's joint pain. *In Snatched, Snowhawk makes Frostflight take daisy leaves instead of the tansy that Shadepaw was about to give her. Dock shiny leaves. |location=Scarce in the mountains, but best found in forests. |usage=Chewed into a pulp and applied to scratches. |effect=Soothes scratches and sore pads. }} *In Shattered, Ravenwing finds some dock leaves and the travelling trio use them to sooth their aching pads. *In Shattered, after Silverstreak hurts her shoulder bashing it against a rock, Forest applies it to her wound. *In Shattered, Silverstreak applies dock onto Forest's scratches to soothe his pain. Feverfew |effect=''Unknown'' }} *In Chilled, Shimmerfrost orders Bluepaw to make sure Silverstar ate some more feverfew while she was gone. Honey |location=''Unknown'' |usage=Eaten. |effect=A treat for kits. }} *In Shattered, Rabbitpaw tells Northstar that Graywing used to give her honey after she had nightmares as a kit. Juniper berries |location=Found in forests. |usage=Eaten. |effect=They help give a cat strength, can ease their breathing, and are good for the heart. One of the herbs to cure the chilling disease. }} *In Chilled, Bluepaw and Sootpaw come across juniper berries on the Thundertracks and Bluepaw explains that the berries were for combating the effects of the foxglove. Lavender |location=Found in the forest. |usage=Eaten or inhaled. |effect=Helps a cat with chills. Can also be used to help a cat relax. }} *In Chilled, Shimmerfrost goes to see whether she can find some lavender. *In Chilled, Bluepaw gives Sootpaw some lavender to help calm her down. Marigold yellow-orange flowers. Slightly sweet taste. |location=Found in forests. |usage=Petals are chewed into a pulp and applied to wounds. Can also be used for their juice. |effect=Helps stop infection. }} *In Shattered, Blackmoon suggests that Silverstreak collect some marigold to use for Forest's wounds, so they won't get infected. *In Shattered, Rumble uses marigold on the wounds of his group after the battle with Maggot. Oak leaves from an oak tree. |location=Found in forests wherever there are oak trees. |usage=Dried until their time of use and spread on wounds. |effect=Helps ward off infection. }} *In Shattered, Blackmoon suggests to Jag that oak leaves would work for Forest's infected wounds as well. Poppy seeds |location=Found in forests. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Soothes pain and helps sleep come. Sometimes used to help a dying cat go without pain to StarClan, but only rarely. Not recommended for kits. Do not give them to expecting or nursing queens, as they can hurt the kits. }} *In Shattered, Ravenwing gives some poppy seeds to Flameheart to ease his way to StarClan. *In Shattered, Silverstreak gives Forest some poppy seeds to help him to sleep and ease his pain. *In Snatched, Snowkit is given a poppy seed for his pain from his wounds. Snowberry plant |location=Mainly found or grown in fertile forest soil. Planted in FrozenClan's sacred burial ground. |usage=The only plant to combat the forest-sickness and chilling disease. Berries and leaves are eaten. |effect=Eating the leaves or berries gives the cat an immediate cooling effect, like they ate a block of ice. }} *In Chilled, on the journey to find the remaining snowberry plants, Northstar takes them to the sacred burial grounds of the former FrozenClan, giving one plant to AshClan, taking one for PeakClan, and leaving the rest for Tremor's cats. Sticks |location=In forest or wherever there are trees. |usage=Placed in the mouth for queens giving birth, or to help mend broken legs. |effect=Distracts queens from their birthing pain. }} *In Shattered, Silverstreak uses a thick stick that falls from a tree to help Forest's leg heal straight and correctly. Tansy |usage=Eaten. |effect=Eases joint pain and soreness. Sometimes used for unwanted pregnancies. Can cause pregnancies to move faster and causes miscarriages. }} *In Shattered, although unnamed, Silverstreak mentions that there were herbs that could take care of unwanted pregnancies, but Frostfeather spits at her and says that she wouldn't let her kill her kits. *In Snatched, Snowpaw gives tansy to Moss when she complains of soreness from their walk the day prior, and she kits early because of it. *In Snatched, Frostflight eats a bunch of tansy because she doesn't want her kits, which leads to her death as well as two of her kits. Thyme |effect=Can help a cat calm themselves. }} *In Chilled, Bluepaw gives Sootpaw some thyme to help her calm down. Yarrow |usage=Spread on cobwebs for wounds. Eaten. |effect=Can help stop infections. Can cause a cat to throw up their stomach's contents. }} *In Snatched, Moss is teaching Snowpaw about some herbs, and mentions yarrow as one herb that can be used with cobwebs to stop infection. *In Snatched, Snowhawk tries to find some yarrow so Frostflight can throw up the tansy she ate. Poisons Deathberries on a yew bush. |location=Found in forests. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Quickly kills a cat. The leaves can be eaten to make a cat throw up. }} *In Chilled, when Brightstar is telling her story to Sootpaw, she mentions that Smallpoppy had figured out her plan to kill the ThunderClan leader, and slipped some deathberries - although unnamed - into her fresh-kill. Foxglove |location=Found in forests. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Causes heart failure if too many are eaten. One of the herbs to cure the chilling disease. }} References & Citations }} Category:Clan Life